Locations in Moriah Blake
The entirety of the mockumentary/dramady Moriah Blake takes place in the United States of America, although on rare occasions, a scene will take place in the ocean, usually less than ten miles from shore. This is a list of the locations seen in the show. Washington Nearly all of the show takes place in Olympia, the northwestern-most state in the US. Moriah Blake High School, Olympia High School, and most of the characters' homes are located in Olympia, the capital of Washington. Olympia • Moriah Blake High School / MBkHS: the main setting of the series. Most non-summer episodes take place within this school, which is located in an unspecified area within Olympia. • Olympia High School / OHS: a real-life high school located in Olympia. In the series, it is cited as Moriah Blake's main rival; however, Olympia is often said to be a much better school. • Marty's Café and Bar: a restaurant franchise whose main gimmick is being a café in the morning and converting into a bar in the evening. In the seventeenth episode of Season Two, a Marty's is opened in Olympia, in very close proximity to MBkHS. This is the hangout of many main characters, excluding those who prefer whitegirlStarbucks. • Residential homes: Most of the characters' homes are located in Olympia. Some of them live very close to Moriah Blake, and some, such as Emily, live a good distance away. • St. Michael's Catholic Church / School: a real-life Catholic church/school pair located in Olympia. Several of the characters—most notably the Donovans—have attended St. Michael's before. In the twenty-third episode of Season One, several students are taken on a field trip to the church. Some students—including Devin and Tricia—attended St. Michael's School in the past. California • Linda Donovan moved to California after her divorce, taking her daughter Patricia with her. In the end of the fourth season, Tricia goes to live with her father, while her cousin Ashley goes to live with Linda. Ashley returns to Olympia in Season Eight. • Ashley Donovan lived in San Francisco with her mother, until the latter was deemed not mentally fit to have a child and taken to a prison, also in California. • Justin Flint, Audrey's original boyfriend, is often referred to as a "California boy," as he lives in California. His place of birth is often cited as the cause for his douchey attitude. • In seventh grade, Devin moved to California, where his mother lives; however, he returned to Olympia for eighth grade. • Will McCrimmon, Monty Greene, and Ralph Woodsmith all hail from Los Angeles, where they were close friends. Will refers to their original home as "The Great 90210." This is probably where Ralph got his start in film-making. • Sally goes on a walkabout through California, and eventually ends up at a farm without electricity, where she stays for several months. Oregon • Mt. Angel Abbey is a monastery located in Oregon, at which the Donovans stay almost every Decemner. Massachusetts • The Donovans were originally from Boston; in fact, Patrick and Patricia were both born there. Patrick moved back to Boston after the events of the series. • The Scott and Emily storyline in The Sounds of Silence takes place in Boston, to which they have accompanied Will for a business trip. Michigan • In The Sounds of Silence, Emily states that she was from Michigan originally, hinting that Monty may have moved there after his girlfriend became pregnant. Wyoming In Party at Ashley's, it is revealed that Patrick and his father have gone on a roadtrip to Wyoming for unspecified reasons.